poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron is the 11th YIFM/Transformers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summary In the Decepticon campaign, Megatron fights to return the Transformers' home planet of Cybertron to what he refers to as a golden age. It opens as Megatron, having heard legends about Dark Energon, an unstable substance with the power to corrupt life on the planet, and the Decepticons attack an orbital research station guarded by the Autobot Sky Commander named Starscream and his forces. After fighting through hundreds of Starscream's soldiers; Megatron, Barricade, and Brawl reach the Dark Energon manufacturing plant, and Megatron immerses himself in it. Inspired by Megatron's ability to handle the Dark Energon, Starscream asks him to teach him how to control it in return for his service. Shocked by his betrayal, Starscream's colleague and best friend Jetfire escapes the space station, vowing to warn the Autobot leader Zeta Prime. Megatron sends Starscream, and his twin brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp to reactivate an Energon bridge which will feed the station with raw Energon, allowing the manufacturing of more Dark Energon. Once they succeed, Megatron then develops a plan to infect the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon, feeling that he can gain control of the planet once it is infected. He launches a full-scale assault on the Autobot capital city of Iacon, looking for an item called the Omega Key, which he will use to enter Cybertron's core and infect it. The Decepticons learn that Zeta Prime has placed the key under his personal guard. Megatron's forces enter the chambers of Zeta Prime and defeat him in battle. Zeta Prime tells Megatron that the Omega Key is not actually what unlocks access to the core, but is the means to activate the true key, a colossal Transformer known as Omega Supreme. After hearing this, Megatron presumably kills Zeta Prime. Now activated, Omega Supreme pursues Megatron and his minions relentlessly. Megatron, Soundwave, and Breakdown devise a plan to lure Omega Supreme to a rooftop defended with turrets, where the giant Transformer is ambushed. Omega Supreme sustains heavy damage and plummets to Cybertron's lower levels.1 The Decepticons follow Omega Supreme and engage him in a lengthy final battle, in which Omega Supreme is finally defeated, infected with Dark Energon, and captured by the Decepticons. Megatron forces Omega Supreme to open the door to Cybertron's core and travels there with his minions. Upon arrival he infects the core of Cybertron, also a Transformer, with Dark Energon, which then begins to spread over the entire planet. The Autobot campaign starts with Zeta Prime, leader of the Autobots, being reported dead by scout Bumblebee who personally informs Optimus of this. Optimus then decides to temporarily take the mantle of leadership. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Optimus' friend Ratchet lead a defensive campaign to protect their home city of Iacon. The trio activate the city's defense guns and reactivate the communication grid. They then travel to the Decagon Plaza where the three Autobots battle the former Autobot Starscream and after severely wounding him, they force him to retreat. Shortly afterward, the Autobots receive a distress call from Zeta Prime, - revealed to be alive - who informs them that he is being held at Kaon prison. Taking Bumblebee, and Sideswipe with him, Optimus allows himself and the others to be captured in order to infiltrate Kaon. With help from Aerialbot Air Raid, the Autobots succeed in releasing all of Kaon's Autobot prisoners, who escape on Decepticon transports. Optimus, accompanied by Bumblebee and Sideswipe, find Zeta Prime's cell guarded by the loyal decepticon communications officer Soundwave. A fight ensues in which he deploys his minions Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak. Eventually, Soundwave and his minions retreat due to extensive damage, but not before Soundwave delivers a fatal shot to Zeta Prime. The Autobots release Zeta Prime, who dies shortly thereafter from his previous injuries after his battle with Megatron and being shot by Soundwave. Optimus returns to Iacon with Zeta Prime's body and speaks with the high council who declares Optimus the new Prime and informs him of Megatron's activities. Optimus is given the task of removing the Dark Energon from Cybertron's core by the council. Optimus and his old friend Ironhide, along with rookie Autobot soldier Warpath first attempt to rescue Omega Supreme from the Decepticons, who is being tortured by Dark Energon. They call in Ratchet who heals Omega Supreme. The Autobots free Omega Supreme and gain access to Cybertron's core. Struggling against a mysterious corrupted worm and countless Decepticons, Optimus then speaks with Cybertron's core, which informs him that it has been heavily damaged by the Dark Energon. It states that it can repair itself by shutting down, but the process will take millions of years during which Cybertron will become cold, barren, and lifeless. The core then tells Optimus that if he carries a small piece of the core with him, the core can still survive during the repairs. Optimus accepts the burden and the core relinquishes the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. With the planet soon to shut down, Optimus orders the evacuation of all Autobot cities. As the Autobot evacuation transports reach orbit, many are attacked by Megatron's orbital space station. Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots takes Air Raid and Jetfire with him to reclaim Starscream's station - which belonged to the Autobots - and destroy vital systems, but during the attack they realize that the station has been altered by Megatron and it is now a massive Decepticon known as Trypticon. After fighting him outside Cybertron's orbit for a while, the Aerialbots witness the damaged Trypticon plunge into Cybertron, and the Autobots band together to narrowly defeat him in one final battle. In the aftermath of the battle Optimus commissions a massive vessel known as the Ark to transport the remaining Autobots into space. Optimus and a small band of remaining Autobots stay to defend Cybertron from Megatron for as long as possible. Scenes *Dark Energon *Fuel of War *Iacon Destroyed *Death of Hope *The Final Guardian *Defend Iacon *Kaon Prison Break *To the Core *Aerial Assault *One Shall Stand Trivia *The Legion of Cartoon Heroes, The Reform Squad, The Villain Empire, The Crime Empire, The Legion of Cartoon Villains and The Legion of Lacey Doom will guest star in this film. *In this film Connor Lacey can transform into his aliens in each level. *The storyline continues in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Category:Connor Lacey